This Could Be Love
by taylorlyles
Summary: Derek has not seen Casey in four and a half years even though their parents are still together. Derek turns on the T.V. one night though, to see that Casey is missing. Can he find her or will his love for her have to disappear also?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So my first attempt at LWD did not go so well so I took the story down and am starting over with a new approach. So I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Derek walked into his rather large home. He sat his hockey gear on the floor and walked into the living room. He sat in his favorite chair and sunk into it as far as he could get. He turned on the T.V. and seen that nothing was really on. He changed it to the local news and his heart practically stopped right then. There across the screen were words that he could never have imagined seeing.

"Best selling author and amazing psychologist Casey Mcdonald has gone missing."

"What the hell?" Derek said out loud staring at the screen in disbelief. He watched as the reporter told the main details.

"Casey Mcdonald was last seen jogging a few miles from her home yesterday. There has been no word and family and friends have gone everywhere they could think that she would have gone to. We'll keep you posted." Derek couldn't believe what the man was saying, yet the story was unfolding right in front of his face. He momentarily went into shock before grabbing his phone. He dialed the number as quick as he could.

"Nora. Why the hell didn't you call me?" He asked, not really angry about it though.

"I'm sorry Derek I just...hang on." She said, he could hear her talking to someone in the room. Just then Derek heard footsteps behind him. He turned and seen his wife.

"D. What's wrong?" She asked sitting on his lap. He groaned. Nora returned on the line and told him about Casey.

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said, he shut the phone. He pushed his wife up so he could stand.

"D? What is wrong with you?" His wife asked more persistently this time. He rolled his eyes as he put his shoes back on. He went to the door. He grabbed his leather jacket and his keys.

"Derek Venturi. Tell me right now what is going on with you." 'That's it.' He thought to himself before turning to look at her.

"Not now Leslie." He growled out harshly. Leslie watched out the door as he jumped in his car and drove out of the driveway, his speed increasing with every second that past. In a matter of minutes he was at his parent's house. He slowed, for the road was covered in reporters and news vans. Once he got out of the car he was bombarded with questions.

"Derek Venturi, famous hockey player has just pulled up. Derek what are you doing here? Are you the secret love of Casey?" A reporter asked, rudely sticking her microphone in his face. He shoved it towards her.

"Get out of my way." He said as he made his way up the steps, slamming the front door behind him.

"Oh Derek. I'm so glad you came." A very upset looking Nora said taking her oldest step-son into her arms. He hugged her close.

"I missed you guys." He said quietly, so she was the only one that heard.

"We missed you too. Even Ca-" She began crying once again. Derek had hardly been home to visit. Once he and Casey had graduated college, they both became very successful and kind of avoided each other. They would each go home and visit when they knew the other one was to busy to. They had been out of college for four and a half years now and he hadn't seen her at all in those years, he was regretting that more and more now.

"So, has there been...any word yet?" He asked. George sat down. He sighed.

"No, they haven't gotten anything. All we know is that her neighbor last seen her leaving her house for her morning jog. Then a person that lives on the next street over said he waved to her as she jogged by his house when he was getting the mail. They've been over to search her house. Nothing, no signs of break in, not even a sign of her maybe leaving and not coming back." Derek listened closely as his father talked.

Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti came in. Marti was in high school now and Edwin and Lizzie were both in college.

"Hey Derek." Lizzie said quietly. He simply nodded, giving her a small form of acknowledgement without having to actually speak. He stood then.

"Well, I'm going to go look for her. We're not going to be able to do much just sitting around. I'm gonna go check out the park near her home. Maybe she jogs there every now and then." He said. He said good-bye and walked back out into the mob. He got in his car. There was a knock on his passenger window and he was about to go off thinking it was a reporter, when he turned to see Lizzie and Edwin.

"We're coming too." He gave them a small smile and nodded his head.

"Hop in."

Once in the park they each grabbed flashlights from Derek's car and began the search.

"CASEY!" Derek called. He shined the flashlight into all the dark corners. After about twenty minutes of searching a thought occurred to him.

"Liz, go search in the park restroom over there." He instructed, she nodded and ran up the hill to the restrooms. He waited for her return, no luck. He sighed.

"Damnitt. Casey where the hell are you?" Derek whispered to himself.

"Derek, it's already ten. We need to head home. Liz and I have class tomorrow." Edwin said sadly. Derek nodded and decided they might as well head back home. He would do more to help in the morning, maybe even get flyers made. He dropped off Edwin and Lizzie and headed home.

"Derek Venturi where have you been?" Leslie asked, anger in her voice. Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Les I had some family issues to deal with." He said quietly. He went to the living room, to turn on the news, but Leslie turned it off. He glared at her.

"Derek, I'm your family now. I have been since the day you said I do." She said in a venom like voice. He stood and got dangerously close to her.

"Leslie, turn that back on. My step-sister is fucking missing. Okay? I need to know any new details. She could be..." He trailed off, not wanting to say, or even think that sentence.

"I don't know which one you're talking about, but Casey and Lizzie are both very capable and responsible enough to take care of themselves." That was the wrong thing to say.

"Casey, does not just disappear for fun. If she goes missing and no one can get a hold of her, then there's something to be worried about. So I suggest you shut the hell up, hand me the remote and leave me alone." She threw the remote at his chest and walked out of the room, stomping upstairs to their room.

"Feel free to sleep on the couch." She called down.

"I was planning on it." He yelled angrily back up at her. He turned on the news, sad to see that there was no new development.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all for reading this(: so here's chapter two! Please review(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

The next morning Derek woke up exhausted and irritated. He sat up and stretched, memories of the night flooding back to him. He immediately turned on the news and seen the words, "No new development in Mcdonald case." He sighed. What were they going to do if they couldn't find Casey? He went to a cabinet in the living room and pulled out a photo album. He flipped through it, trying to find a good picture of her to put on the flyers. He smiled as he went through the pictures of their family vacation to Casey's grandma's lodge. Oh what a great trip that had turned out to be. He then found it, the perfect picture. It was of him and her, right after they had graduated college. He quickly got dressed and went to the copy place that made flyers, business cards, etc.

"Good morning sir. How can I help you?" An older man asked from behind the desk. Derek swallowed thickly.

"Uh...I need missing person flyers." He said quietly, the few people that were there looked at him with looks of sympathy. He looked back at the man and handed him the picture.

"Oh, that's Casey Mcdonald." The man sighed sadly. Derek looked at him curiously.

"Did you know her?" He asked the man. He got a nod as an answer.

"I started therapy, after my wife died. I went into a depression, and my kids were awfully worried about their ole' dad. So I allowed them to take me to a session with her. I had been going to her ever since. Such a nice, young, beautiful girl. She has-had a bright future ahead of her. I hope they find her alive." He said as he started getting things ready for the flyers. Derek looked down.

"Me too."

"So. What do you want the flyers to say?"

"Well, just Missing and then the usual, if you've seen me call this number. Describing her and maybe even put when she was last seen." He said. The man handed Derek a clipboard so he could write out everything he wanted put on it. He put his cell phone number.

"When will they be ready?" He asked.

"This afternoon, probably around one." Derek nodded.

"Good, I was hoping it would be soon. Thank you." The man smiled and nodded. Derek walked out of the building and was going to go next door to the donut place and get breakfast. He had left without eating something.

"Derek?" He heard. He spun around face to face with the one person he hated with a passion in high school. The flashback came almost immediately.

_Flashback_

"_So why don't you go over to Casey and apologize and then never speak to her again." Derek said harshly. Vicki looked at him oddly._

"_Since when are you so protective of Casey?" She asked, annoyance in her voice. Derek rolled his eyes._

"_Since now. No one treats Casey like that." With that he walked away to find Casey. He found her sitting alone in a corner, trying not to cry. He grabbed her hand gently._

"_Come on Case, let's get you home." _

_End flashback_

"Truman." Derek said in a rude voice. He didn't have time to deal with the 'little boy' standing in front of him.

"It's a shame about Casey." Truman said, Derek didn't like the way he said that. It was almost as if Truman was saying Casey was already dead, or wasn't coming back.

"Yeah, well we're going to find her." Truman nodded.

"Well, I wish all of you well." He said, he left Derek alone to his thoughts. Derek ordered and once he got his donut he went back out and got into his car.

"Stupid Truman." He thought. He started up the car when he seen a brunette walking across the street. He got out and took off after her.

"Casey! Casey it's me Der-" He stopped when the woman turned around. It wasn't her. He sighed. He got back into his car and drove to his George and Nora's. Once again he was asked millions of questions, but he had no answers.

"Have you seen this?" George asked as soon as Derek shut the door. He took off his jacket and hung it up.

"Seen what dad?" His dad handed him a magazine. Derek read the title. 'Mystery lover of Casey- Derek Venturi, is predicted to become a suspect sometime soon.' His jaw dropped.

"What? What's that about? Secret lover? Are they trying to pin me for her disappearance?" He asked, getting more upset by the moment. Soon he had tears in his eyes. George had never seen his son this vulnerable.

"Derek, tell me none of this is true?"

"What dad? The mystery lover or how I hid Casey?" He said with sarcasm. Nora rubbed his back.

"Don't worry honey, we know you have nothing to do with this." She said soothingly.

"I do...love her though." He said quietly, not quite sure how they would react.

"We all do sweetheart." He shook his head at Nora.

"No I _love _Casey." Nora's eyes widened as realization sunk in.

"Oh..." Was all she said. He nodded and his eyes had tears in them again. He looked from his dad to Nora.

"Please don't hate me. I-I tried to stop the feelings, tons of times. That's why I got married at twenty-five. That's why I hadn't seen Casey in four and a half years. I thought not seeing her would get my mind away from her." Nora smiled lightly.

"Derek, we could never hate you. Personally, I kind of always had a thought that maybe you did harbor some feelings for her." She said quietly. He looked up at her.

"Nora, what if we don't find her?" He asked quietly. Nora sighed, she didn't know how to answer him. She was just hoping that they could find her...and soon.

**A/N: Please review(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading this(: please review and enjoy chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But The Plot**

Since Edwin and Lizzie were back on campus and Marti was working, Derek decided to eat with George and Nora. Casey missing, was really taking its toll on them. George looked like he was in deep thought, thinking where she could be, who has her, was she alive, was she hurt? Nora, looked terrible. She looked like she hadn't slept what so ever. That sat down to a quiet dinner. They were interrupted though, by a knock on the door. Nora rushed to the door hoping for Casey, but was sad to see it was just Leslie.

"Oh, Leslie." She said in a sigh. Leslie gave her a dirty look and marched on in without an invitation.

"Derek, why didn't you call? To let me know you were staying for dinner." She asked harshly. He took a drink of water before replying.

"I don't know, no offense, but calling you was the last thing on my mind today. Sorry." He said, sounding annoyed.

"Dad, Nora, you guys wanna head out now? It's not to dark out." Derek said looking out the nearest window. Nora looked at the clock.

"Sure, that will be fine." Leslie rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at the three in front of her.

"We are going to put up flyers." Derek said, emphasizing the we. Meaning not you. Leslie caught on real quick.

"Oh...well. I guess I'll see you at home then." She said. She was about to say something else when Derek cut her off.

"Actually, I'm staying over here tonight." He said in a calm voice. She shot him a glare before stomping out of the house.

"Well, then. Shall we go?" George asked, not quite knowing how to reply after seeing a situation like that.

"Yeah, you guys just want to take your car?" He asked looking at his dad. George nodded and grabbed the keys. For the time that they were in the neighborhood they didn't need a car. They were stuffing flyers in mailboxes, putting them on trees, light posts. Then they decide to go broader with it and go to restaurants and local markets. Derek went into a market and tacked it on the bulletin board. A little boy pulled on his pant leg.

"Hey mister. Is that your girlfriend?" He asked, his eyes looking at the flyer closely.

"Yeah. She is." He said quietly, he knew he was lying, but how could he say no when he was in love with her?

"I hope you find her then. She's really pretty." He said smiling up at Derek. He smiled back at the little boy and watched as he took his mom's hand and walked out to their car. Derek finished putting up another flyer on the second bulletin board and walked back outside. George and Nora were standing on the sidewalk looking frantic.

"Derek, we just got a phone call." Nora said, her eyes more alert now. He looked at her seriously.

"From Casey?" He asked, hope in his voice. Nora shook her head.

"No, it was from a man. He said he has Casey and we're not going to get her back. He said if he can't have her as his girl then no other male in the world can." Derek looked at the ground. He thought about all of the guys Casey had dated, or been friends with.

"Who could it be?" He wondered aloud. Nora shook her head, saying she had no idea.

"Let's go to the police." Derek said. George nodded and they all got into the car and headed to the police station.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi, Derek." The detective said. They sat down in his office as he closed his door.

"Detective Malkin, we've just received a call from a guy saying he had Casey and that if he couldn't have her then no other male in the world could." George explained. Detective Malkin took down as many notes as he possibly could.

"I think we need to do a check." Derek, who had been quiet since they got there, suggested. The detective looked up.

"What do you mean check?" He asked. Derek sighed. How to explain this without sounding like a maniac?

"I want every guy we attended high school and college with to be checked. I don't care what it takes to do it. It's most likely the only way we can find her." He said. The detective looked like he was about to say something but George beat him to it.

"That's actually...a good idea. Yes, I think we should do that. We can go to the administrators of both schools and ask for a list of all the male students." He said. Detective Malkin nodded and wrote down something else.

"Okay, we can start tomorrow." He said.

-THE NEXT DAY-

While George and Nora went to the high school to get their list, Derek and Edwin headed two hours away from home, to where he and Casey had attended college.

"You think they're going to give it to us?" Edwin asked. Derek nodded.

"They have to, we're talking about a missing person's case here Ed, not some little tiny problem." He said quietly. Edwin nodded.

"You love her don't you?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh...I don't know. She's my step-sister." He said, this was it. He knew the secret needed to come out to his siblings also.

"Okay fine. I do. I have since I met her." He said in a rush. Edwin smirked.

"I knew it." Derek turned off of the last exit and they were soon on the college's parking lot.

"Okay, let's go." He said. They got out of the car and headed into the main office.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" The secretary said in a cheerful voice.

"I need a list of all the male students that was enrolled here starting from 2005 to 2008." Derek said in a confident, 'I know what I'm doing' kind of voice. She stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Why do you need that?" She asked. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He looked back up at her.

"I'm begging you," He started. "My step-sister is missing, a man called us and says he has her. He said if he couldn't have her as his girl then no one could. So he took her. Now, I need a list of all of the males so we can narrow it down." He said getting quieter, students were now starting to look at him and he was about to tell them that it was clearly not any of their business. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll get that. What years again?" He told her and she said she would be right back with it. He watched as she walked back to the printer part of the room. He waited patiently. A few minutes later she returned with a thirty page list.

"This many?" Derek asked. Edwin's eyes widened at the size of the list. She gave him a sympathetic look and nodded.

"Ah hell." He said as he and Edwin left, after thanking her.

"What are we going to do Derek? Give thousands of lie detector tests? Do you know how long that would take?" Edwin asked in disbelief still looking at the list. Derek sighed.

"I know, but we have to do something. We won't find Casey if we just sit around and wait." He said sadly.

"I know. We'll find her." Edwin said, trying to give Derek more hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for reading this. Here's chapter four!(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

Derek, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, George, and Nora all sat at the table waiting for the next man to be brought in. Shockingly they were more then half done. It had been three weeks since Casey had gone missing. There were police officers all over the building hosting the lie detector tests.

"In there." They heard a voice and all looked up to see Sam.

"Sammy. I told them not to bring you in here." Derek said groaning. He was just so exhausted. Sam nodded.

"Have you got any leads?" He asked, sitting down. Everyone shook their head no. Sam sighed.

"Sam we know you have no reason to lie or take Casey, you can go if you want." George said.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt Case, she's like a sister to me." He said sadly. He talked with the family for a few minutes before leaving.

"Ya'll can head home now if you want." The detective said peeking in the door.

"Maybe we should guys, it's been quite a long day. Let's go home and get some rest." Nora said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, see you all tomorrow." Derek said giving everyone a hug. He got into his car and sighed a sigh full of annoyance when he realized it was time to go back home to HER. He was really starting to dislike Leslie. He hadn't realized how rude and uptight she could be. Yes, Casey was uptight, but Leslie surpassed Casey by a long shot. When he finally got home he pulled into the garage. He smelt food cooking. He walked into find Leslie sitting with Vicky. He groaned. Are you freaking kidding? He thought. He did not want to deal with her either.

"Derek, Vicky is here." 'As if I can't see with my own eyes?' He said to himself. He nodded and walked over to the fridge and got himself a coke out.

"Derek."

"Vicky." He said, bitterness in his voice.

"Derek, let's put the past behind us, it is why it's called the past." She said nicely. He nodded and sat down across from her.

"So. Vicky why are you here?" He asked getting right to the point. The sooner she explained the sooner she would be out of his home.

"Well, I work for the local news station, and they want to do national T.V. interview with you and the family." Vicky explained.

"Why didn't you contact Nora? She is your aunt after all." He said. She smoothed some of her hair out of her face and he noticed something shiny placed delicately on her left hand.

"Shiny rock. Where'd you get that?" He said. He took a sip of his coke, waiting for both answers.

"I'm engaged. I didn't contact Aunt Nora because she is still a little upset with me for what happened with Casey and Truman." She said getting more and more quiet.

"Mhmmm. Well, I'll talk to everyone and get back to you." He said. Vicky nodded and realized this must be her cue to leave. She said good-bye to Leslie and walked to the door and walked out into the darkness.

"Well, she definitely over stayed her welcome." Derek said. Leslie gasped, not quiet believing he had said that. Derek got up and got himself some dinner, completely oblivious to the glare Leslie was casting to him. He sat back down and began eating.

"Derek."

"What?" He asked, mouth full. She rolled her eyes.

"Derek, that was completely rude of you. That's your family." She said.

"Correction, Casey's family." He said. She laughed without humor.

"Derek, Casey's family became your family when you were fifteen." She said. He got angry then. That was the wrong thing to say. He did not love Casey like family. He was in love with her.

"You know why I don't like Vicky, Leslie? It's because Casey's boyfriend of a year cheated on her with Vicky. So no I was not rude because she is a straight up bitch and I refuse to be nice to her." He said before getting up, walking to his den and slamming the door shut. Nora called then, she said Vicky had called and explained. She told him she thought it would be a good idea for them to do the interview to make everyone aware of Casey being missing. It was set for the next day. Derek groaned when he heard it was to soon. He felt that if he got on National T.V. and explain to everyone about Casey being missing, it would all set in. The reality of her actually being missing would be more real.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed, please review, Casey's "Kid-napper?" will be revealed very soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Derek woke up the next morning. He looked over at Leslie. He loved her, that was true. She had a caring personality, even though it didn't always show through. She definitely had gotten a little attitude over the years. He loved her...like a sister. He wasn't in love with her. He couldn't stay in this marriage for much longer. He had to do what was right, make them both happy. She stirred and looked up at him. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about last night." She whispered. He smiled back at her.

"Me too." She sat up.

"I understand why you would not like Vicky. I would be that way too." She said. He nodded.

"Do you want to go with me?" She looked up at his confusion.

"To the interview I mean." He said. She nodded slowly.

"Only if you want me there." She said looking down. He smiled.

"I would be happy if you were there. Support." He said quietly. She nodded. Both got ready and they left to go to the news station. When they got there Derek seen his family waiting outside. Nora hugged him close.

"They want you to speak first." She said quietly. He looked at his step-mom.

"Why? Why not you guys?" He asked, rather confused why the parents wouldn't speak first.

"They want us to speak last, they want you first since you're her age." She said. He nodded. Derek noticed a figure off to the side. Casey's dad. He nodded at him, glad that he came. They all made their way into the studio. Vicky was the first one to spot them.

"Venturis and the Mcdonalds are here." She called out. The producer came and shook their hands.

"I'm glad you're going to do this. It could help, find her if more people are aware of her."Nora and George nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go introduce you and then you guys follow as soon as I call your names." He instructed. They followed close behind, so they could be ready to go up there.

"Good morning. This is on National T.V. right now and live. We have the family of missing twenty-four year old Casey Mcdonald. She is an author and a psychologist. She has been missing for almost four weeks. Here today, to tell their story is her family. Her step-dad George, her mom Nora, her dad Michael, her step-brothers and sister Derek, Edwin, and Marti, and her sister Lizzie. Thank you all for coming today." He said as they all sat down. Derek was a little ticked off that the reporter had said "To tell their story." Casey was missing, not dead, as far as they knew. They didn't technically have a story to tell. She went missing plain and simple. What more was there to it?

"Derek, we'll start with you. How would you describe you and Casey's relationship?" He asked. Derek looked down before making eye contact.

"Well, back in high school, we didn't get along. In fact some would say we hated each other. I say we tolerated each other. In college we became close. Good friends, we shared an apartment and all that good stuff. I really had become close to her. Her keener reputation even rubbed off on me. Shockingly, I graduated college with a 4.0." He said, his family all chuckled quietly, remembering the shock his final GPA had caused. All thanks to Casey.

"How have you been with her since college?" Derek sighed quietly before answering.

"Well, we graduated four and a half years ago. I haven't seen her since. I'm on a professional hockey team, and with her patients and book tours, our schedules just kind of clash. So we lost touch. I wish we hadn't. I just want her back." He said sadly.

"Where were you when you found out?" Todd, the reporter asked. Derek leaned back in his chair.

"I had just gotten home from practice and I turned the news on and seen it. I couldn't believe it. I rushed right home to see my parents." He said. Todd nodded.

"Lizzie, what is your relationship like with Casey?" Todd asked. Derek sighed in relief, he was glad his interview was done with. Lizzie basically went on to say that ever since she could remember her life with Casey being her sister was amazing and that she missed her dearly. Edwin was next.

"I miss not hearing her say 'Edwin, don't do that!' I like to prank, so does Derek. She always used to get on to me about it. I miss that. I want her back home, please whoever took her, just bring her back home." Edwin said the last part looking straight at the camera. Marti went on to say that she had been family with Casey since she was six, she said that it may be something selfish to say, but she wanted Casey back home.

"Michael, George, Nora, if you could all say something to the person who took your daughter, what would it be?" Michael went first.

"I would say, that we would give anything to that person, money. Anything, you can't put a price on family." He said, getting tears in his eyes. George nodded.

"I'm a lawyer. We can make it where you get in no legal trouble what so ever, all we'll ask is that you bring her home safely and make sure you never set foot within ten feet of our Casey." George said. Nora was next, she was crying so hard that she couldn't say much.

"I just want my daughter back. She has such a good life ahead of her." She said, crying. Todd finished up last comments.

"Wait, I have something to say." Derek said. Todd nodded and gestured for him to go ahead.

"Whoever you are, please. Please, I'm begging you to bring Casey back home. She's a very important person in all of our lives and we all need her back." Derek said, getting tears in his eyes. Once they finished they were ushered off stage. They all exchanged hugs before leaving and separating.

"You did good Derek, I thought what you said was nice." Leslie said as they drove home.

"Leslie, I want a divorce." He said suddenly, not thinking before realizing what he was about to say. She sighed. He chanced a quick glance at her. Her face was calm. He seen her nod in the corner of his eyes.

"I agree, things have changed. I didn't know how to tell you. I- I think you love her. Don't you?" She asked, seeming to already know how he was going to answer.

"Yes, I do. I can't help it. I used to wish when we were fifteen that our parents wouldn't have gotten married, or would divorce so Casey and I could be together. Our parents know now though." He said quietly, as they pulled into their driveway. When he got out of the car, she was already on his side of the car.

"I'm sorry Derek." She said hugging him. When she pulled back she kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too Leslie." He said quietly. They walked into the house together. They ate a quiet lunch and laid around all day watching movies.

**A/N: Please review(: and I didn't know Casey's dad's name so I used Michael. hah**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next morning Derek and Leslie, together, headed over to George and Nora's house and together everyone headed to the police station to continue the final lie detector tests. They had forty more to do, and were hoping today they could get an answer as to what had happened to Casey.

"Next." The detective called out into the hall way. Derek, seeing who it was, instantly tensed. He wanted to smack the smug look off of Truman's face.

"Take a seat." The detective said. He left the room, allowing the family to ask the questions while the police officer hooked him up to the machine.

"When was the last time you talked Casey?" Derek asked. Truman thought for a minute.

"High school graduation."

"When was the last time you actually seen her?" Nora asked. He turned towards her.

"One year into college, I seen her at the store with you, over Thanksgiving break." He said.

"Are you the one who is engaged to Vicky?" Derek asked suddenly. His wife, and family all turned toward him with looks that clearly asked, 'What are you doing?' He returned it with a look that told them he knew exactly where he was going with this.

"No. I haven't seen her in five years. We didn't even date, after Casey caught us at that party." He said calmly. Derek nodded.

"Okay...hmm. Well, are you involved at all in Casey's disappearance?" Derek asked, his voice cracking a little with saying 'Casey's disappearance' out loud for really the first time.

"No, of course not." Derek glared.

"Okay. Well thank you for your time. We'll get back to you with your results if there is anything wrong." Derek said in a fake sickly nice voice. They didn't say anything, waiting for the next person to come in. The police officer, who didn't speak a word, turned to them.

"You may want to get the detective." He said seriously, they noticed he was looking at the results from Truman's test. Derek's heart felt as though it stopped, at the intensity and seriousness in the man's voice. Nora got up quickly and got the detective.

"Okay, so what do we have here?" Detective Malkin asked taking the papers from the police officer.

"Hmmm. Okay. Well, do you want to know?" He asked, obviously they would. Everyone nodded.

"Okay for question one, when was the last time you talked to Casey? Truman answered high school graduation, that was a lie. Question two, the last time you actually seen her? Truman answered one year into college. That was a lie. Question three. Engaged to Vicky?" He flipped the page over.

"Truman answered no. That was a lie, and question four, involvement in Casey's disappearance. Truman answered no of course not. That was a lie." At that statement Derek hit the table with his fist and buried his head in his hands. Leslie rubbed his back soothingly, while Nora and Lizzie cried silently. Edwin tried to comfort Lizzie, but it was no use. Detective Malkin stood then.

"If you'll come with me, Truman probably hasn't left the building yet. I can take him into custody right now." He said. They followed him out of the room at a rather quick pace. Sure enough Truman was standing out in the lobby talking to another student Casey went to school with. The detective walked swiftly over to him and brought out handcuffs, while pulling Truman's hands behind his back.

"Truman, you are under arrest for the disappearance of Casey Mcdonald. You can remand silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court. You will need to get a lawyer, and if you cannot afford one then one will be assigned to you. Do you understand?" He asked as he put the handcuffs on. Truman nodded and as quick as all of this happened, the detective took him away. Derek stood, staring after them.

"Did you see the look on his face?" He asked quietly, but seriously. Nora nodded.

"He looked guilty." Derek said angrily. He pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Come on Leslie." He said, voice sounded dangerous. Nora looked at him.

"Derek, where are you going?"

"To Vicky's." He said through growled teeth. Derek got her address off of her card she had given him for the interview and him and Leslie headed that way. Once they pulled into the drive way they noticed there was a sign on her front door.

"Truman Residence." It said. Derek looked at it.

"Good, she lives with him. This will make it even easier." He said getting out and slamming his door shut. Leslie followed him up the walk way.

"Derek, maybe we shouldn't...maybe..." She trailed off, even she knew she would be where they were if she was Derek. He rang the doorbell and Vicky opened.

"Derek. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We need to talk." He said. She stepped aside and allowed him and Leslie to pass.

"What's this about?" She asked, pouring glasses of coffee for Derek and Leslie. He pulled out the results that he had "Taken."

"Truman, being apart of the list, took a lie detector test. I asked him straight out in the open. Are you involved with Casey's disappearance? He said no. That was a lie." Derek said pointing to the last column on the sheet. Vicky gasped and covered her mouth.

"Vicky, I am begging you. I need to know, do you know anything about this?" She stepped back, still in shock, but shook her head.

"No...no." She said. He sighed.

"Can we go through his stuff, I know I don't have a search warrant or anything but maybe he wrote something-" She nodded.

"Yes, you can. He has a study. He never allows me to go into it. He said it was important for his reputation. So when I clean, he cleans it. He keeps it locked but we can just kick it open." She said, being strangely willing to help. Derek nodded and stood. Him and Leslie followed Vicky down a long hall way. She stood back and allowed Derek to kick it open. He did it with ease. All three of them gasped when they seen what was inside. Everywhere, there were pictures. Of Casey. On the wall, his desk, even on the ceiling. One whole wall's wall paper was her face.

"He is obsessed with her." Vicky said in shock. Derek and Leslie didn't know what to say. All three of them began going through various parts of his desk. After a hour of looking through each individual paper, Derek found something.

"Wait, I think this could be something." He said. He handed it to Vicky.

"Hilton Hotel. He goes here almost every other day for a hour or two, says he's on business. It's just up the highway a few miles." Vicky said. Derek's eyes closed, before he began talking again.

"Let's go." He said. All three got in the car and they drove, rather quickly, down the high way. When they pulled in the parking lot Derek ran inside before anyone else. He ran to the front desk. Leslie and Vicky came soon after.

"Who is staying in room 134?" He asked. The woman looked at him.

"Sir, I can not tell you that." She said, sounding like he should already know this.

"Is it Truman French, because I'm his wife." She said pulling out a picture of her and Truman at a party, for proof. She handed it to the woman.

"Yes this is him, do you need a key?" She asked. Vicky nodded. She handed Vicky the key and the three got on the elevator. They walked down the hall until they reached room 134. Derek stood outside it not quite knowing what could be on the other side. He looked at Vicky waiting for her to open the door. She handed him the key.

"You go Derek, I've always known you had a soft spot for her. You should be the one to find her, and don't worry, I have faith that Truman didn't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt anyone, abduct them? Yes, but never hurt." She said quietly. He nodded. Vicky and Leslie stood back so they wouldn't be able to peer into the room. He opened the door slowly. What he saw was...

**A/N: Ah cliffhangers. Don't you just love those things? I don't, haha. But I am in the need of sleep so I need to end it here. Hope you all enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hope you all are enjoying this, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

He opened the door slowly. What he saw was the most horrible thing he thought his eyes would ever see. It was Casey, but not how he knew her. This Casey was broken. This Casey looked like she had been through so much in just a few weeks time. She didn't have any clothes on, and he could see various bruises covering her body. She had what looked like a deep knife gash on her arm. She had duck tape over her mouth and her hands and feet were tied together. Once he was over the shock, he ran right to her. He pulled out his small pocket knife and cut the ropes. Once her hands were free she took the tape off of her mouth. He grabbed the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around her. She was shaking.

"D-Derek, y-you have to get out of here." She said, she sounded extremely nervous, like nothing he had ever heard from her. He picked her up.

"Casey, I'm not leaving you." He said softly. She shook in fear.

"He'll kill you when he comes back though. He threatened to kill a maid once, he was on his way up here and she was about to come in, when he stopped her and said for her to never step foot in this room or he would kill her. She quit immediately." Casey explained. Derek dismissed the plea for him to leave and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the detective's number.

"Malkin," He said into the phone urgently. "I found her, I've got Casey." Malkin got directions from Derek and told him to stay there and he was on his way. Derek then called the family. Malkin and them arrived at the same time.

"Oh Casey!" Nora said rushing to her daughter. She hugged her close, afraid to let go, fearing she would disappear once again.

"Everyone, I need a moment alone with Casey, I need to question her." Malkin said professionally after the family had gotten a half an hour to visit with her.

"Can Derek stay?" She asked quietly. The detective nodded, thinking that if he didn't stay then she probably wouldn't answer. Everyone but Derek went out into the lobby of the hotel. Derek sat down beside Casey.

"Why did you want me to stay?" He asked. She looked down.

"You're the only one that can handle what I'm about to say." She whispered so the detective wouldn't hear.

"Okay. Casey, why don't you start from the beginning." The detective said. She nodded.

"Well, I was walking out from my office to my car." She started.

"What time?" Malkin asked. She thought for a moment.

"It was about ten that night, that's when my last patient leaves." She said. Malkin wrote that down.

"Anyways, I got to my car and was about to unlock it when a hand grabbed my waist and another one covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. Then Truman brought me here."

"Is Truman the only one?" She nodded, shuddering at some memory.

"What has he done to you Casey, and I need you to be completely honest with me." Malkin said in a sympathetic voice.

"He beats me...and rapes me. Everyday. For his own personal sick game. He tells me how ugly I am and how no one would ever want me but him. He said he dated me out of sympathy. He has threatened to kill me and my family if I tried to escape. Derek could feel himself getting more angry by the minute. He wanted to kill Truman, he wanted to rip him apart limb by limb. Instead, he took Casey's limp hand and rubbed smooth circles around on her palm.

"He also starved me, he only allows me to eat once a week." She said, avoiding Derek's gaze. She knew he was now realizing how thin she looked. He hadn't noticed until now how pale she looked, almost translucent looking. Derek tried to calm himself by breathing in deeply. He could fill the tears pinching the back of his eyes. Truman was damn lucky that he was in jail right now. Detective Malkin said that was all he needed and allowed the two to rejoin their family, where Nora covered Casey with George's jacket. Derek ran out to his car and got his extra pair of sweat pants, which he gave to her to wear out to the car.

"So what now?" He asked, looking from Casey to his parents.

"Well, now that we have Casey back, thank goodness, now the harder stuff comes. The trial, and Casey moving on from the abuse." Nora said quietly. Derek nodded. Leslie hung back for a few minutes. He, unwillingly left Casey's side and walked over to her.

"Les, what's up?" He asked, wondering why she was isolated from the rest of the group.

"We need to go to the divorce office tomorrow, I know it's not the best time, but Casey needs you. I can see it in her eyes." She whispered to him. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I guess we can go tomorrow." That was all that was said as they all returned to George and Nora's. Already, as soon as they got home, Casey being discovered was on the news. Derek sat and watched it, quietly. Casey plopped down next to him on the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad I found you Spacey." He said, he took a deep breath and could smell her shampoo, she had washed her hair. She couldn't take a full bath yet, they need to get her tested for proof that Truman had raped her. They were about to leave for that.

"I am too, I'm glad it was you that found me. Not some stranger." She said looking at him in the eyes. He smiled lightly and hugged her. She flinched. He pulled back quickly, and scanned her face. She looked scared.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." She trailed off.

"Afraid of men for right now. I know, I understand." He said. She nodded. Nora came in then.

"Come on Case, we need to go to the clinic." She said grabbing her purse and car keys. Casey had wanted Derek to go, but he opted for staying home. He knew Nora needed time with her daughter, he wasn't the only one who had lost Casey. So instead he stayed home and watched the game with George and Edwin while Leslie, Lizzie, Marti, and even Vicky cooked a big meal for when Casey got home. Shockingly to Derek, Vicky took off the engagement ring. Obviously Casey had forgiven her, for she had helped Derek to find her.

**A/N: Hope you are all glad she's back, if I don't get another chapter up before Thanksgiving, Happy Holidays!(: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Now, Casey, I'm going to examine you now." The doctor said. Casey nodded as her grip on her mother's hand tightened. Luckily, the examination did not last that long. They had DNA from Truman and she had no signs of any STDs. The doctor handed her a box.

"What's this for?" She asked, reading the label.

"It is the morning after pill, I'm assuming he rapped you recently?" She asked looking at Casey. Casey nodded.

"Yester- I mean today." Wow, it had seemed so long ago. "He did it right before he went to the police station for his test, but I shouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant." She said quietly. The doctor gave her an odd look.

"He beat me...after. Just in case." She said, bitterness in her voice. The doctor looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Casey, if you want there is a shower on this floor. You can clean yourself up." Casey nodded her head quickly, happy to be getting rid of Truman. The doctor showed her where and she immediately jumped into the shower. The hot water felt soothing on her muscles, it was as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. When she got out, she noticed a gown on the counter for her. It had a closed back, thankfully. She slipped into it and put her house shoes back on. She met her mom in the lobby. The drive home was rather quiet and when they got home a nice dinner greeted them.

"Case, can I talk to you?" Vicky asked a few minutes after she had gotten settled on the couch. Casey nodded and followed Vicky upstairs. They sat on Casey's bed and Vicky got tears in her eyes.

"I-I am so sorry Casey. For everything. I can't believe how rude I have been. Well, I could use a more fitted word, but it's not a nice one to say." She said in a watery laugh. Casey hugged her.

"Vicky, it's okay. It's not your fault Truman did what he did, and the kiss, that was years ago. So can we just pretend like it all didn't happen?" She asked. Vicky nodded and hugged her again. They heard a knock on the door and they turned to see Derek.

"Hey."

"Hey." Casey said. She waited for him to say what he needed. He looked uncomfortable.

"Uh...dinner's going to be ready soon. Just thought I would let you know." With that he walked away. The girls walked out of Casey's room and headed down the stairs. Casey ate slowly and cautiously since she hadn't eaten that much lately, but she appreciated having a nice home cooked meal. Vicky left a few hours later. Derek and Leslie also went home. The next day was going to be awkward for the both of them. They both went to their rooms after saying a quiet good-night.

"Case?" Casey looked up to see Lizzie standing in her doorway.

"Yeah Liz?"

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Casey smiled at her not-so-young-anymore sister.

"Yeah, come in." She scooted over and Lizzie climbed in. A few minutes later Casey heard her soft sobs.

"Liz what's wrong?" She asked. Lizzie turned to face her.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I didn't have you as a sister anymore." Casey hugged Lizzie close.

"I know how you felt, I thought I wouldn't see any of you again, but we're all together now. Which I am very -" They heard a knock on the door.

"Casey...can we come sleep in here too?" Edwin and Marti asked standing in the doorway. They both had air mattresses in hand and blankets and pillows. Casey laughed quietly.

"Yes, you can sleep in here too."

-THE NEXT DAY-

"So you two want a divorce?" The man in front of them asked. Both nodded.

"Okay, well since you both do not want to deal with a trial we shall settle this here and now."

"Well, of course I will go back to my own name." Leslie started off saying. "And we each get to keep our own belongings." She added, Derek nodded.

"Uh, Leslie. If you don't mind me interrupting. Sir, if you would please put it in the papers that I want her to keep the house." Leslie looked over to Derek in shock.

"Derek, you earned that house more then I did. Your hockey career got us that house." He sighed.

"Leslie, I have not been a good husband, I was in love with someone else the whole time. You deserve better. So I want you to keep the house." She sighed. There probably wasn't going to be a way to argue out of this so she stayed quiet. Once they were finished, both signed the papers and headed out to the car.

"So now what?" Leslie asked as they drove back home.

"I guess I move back in with Georgie and Nora." Derek said in a chuckle. Leslie smiled slightly.

"Derek, I want you to be happy. You need to tell Casey and soon okay?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"We most definitely are staying in touch though, because I may have lost you as my husband, but I am not losing you as my best friend." She said with a stern look on her face. He laughed.

"Yes mom." Derek, in a way was glad that Canada got their divorces done like the snap of a finger, he thought it would be to hurtful to go through a long drawn out trial for a divorce, he would have Truman's trial to deal with soon enough. He picked up enough stuff for the next few days to take back home. He told Leslie him and his dad would be by on the weekend to move him out. They exchanged a hug and soon he was on his way back home. He walked through the door and seen Lizzie and Casey on the couch watching a show.

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"Where's Leslie?" Casey and Lizzie asked at the same time. Derek sighed and sat his over-night bag by the door.

"We got a divorce this morning." He said just as the parents and the rest of the family entered the room. Casey gasped.

"Why?" She asked. He exchanged a look with George, Nora, and Edwin that clearly stated 'Keep quiet.'

"She just knew we were uh...drifting apart. It was mutual and she still wants to keep in contact with us. Casey simply nodded, lost in her thoughts. The rest of the family went to go get lunch for everyone, leaving Derek and Casey home alone.

"So Casey...how have you been for the past four and a half years that I haven't seen you?" He asked with a smirk placed on his face. She laughed quietly as she shook her head.

"Derek, it's actually just four years. Remember? I seen you at Emily and Sheldon's wedding?" He nodded.

"That's right, I had completely forgotten. I kind of feel bad for Sammy though, I always thought it would end up you and me and him and Em." Derek's eyes widened as soon as he realized what words had just left his mouth.

"Oh damn. Casey, pretend I just didn't say that okay?" He said quietly, but he seemed calm. Though on the inside, his heart was pounding at an increasing speed.

"Derek...what did you mean by that?" She asked. He shook it off with a wave of his hand.

"Nothing forget I said anything." He said. He stood and was about to run off but she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back down.

"Tell me...the real reason you got the divorce. I want the truth this time Derek." She said seriously, not breaking eye contact.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so I just woke up from a really long nap and I'm sitting here staring at my screen not knowing just yet what I want to write in this chapter. Oh well. haha so please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Tell me...the real reason you got the divorce. I want the truth this time Derek." She said seriously, not breaking eye contact. Derek stared at her, eyes wide, breathing heavily. He had no idea what he was going to do. He knew Casey would think he was some insane pervert if he told her the truth.

"Uh...I." He stopped. Casey looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm waiting." She said. He sighed.

"Casey, I'm in love with you." He said quietly. He put his head in his hands before looking back up at her. As soon as they made eye contact she took off up the stairs. He groaned. What had he done? He walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. He dropped his head to the counter dramatically.

"What's wrong Derek?" Nora asked, concerned. He sat back up.

"I was an idiot. I said something so then Casey went all interrogator on me and I had to admit that I love her and now she's all weirded out and I don't know what to do. I've really screwed up. I should have just stayed married to Leslie and let the Casey thing go. I mean...ugh I don't know." He said. Nora sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Just give her time. I mean, it is kind of a bad time to tell her what with everything that has happened with Truman, but she'll come around. I always used to think she liked you. I just never asked." She said. Derek nodded and walked up to his room. He stopped by her door and heard quiet sobs. He sighed. This was going to be a long night. Leslie called that night to ask when Derek and George would be by. He said that his dad had told him they would be by in the morning. Derek purposely fell asleep so that he wouldn't have to go down to dinner and face her, little did he know she did the same exact thing. Both of them ended up in the kitchen around mid-night looking for food. Derek stumbled into the kitchen and turned on the light causing the person in the fridge to jump and bump their head on the above freezer door.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said. Casey turned to face him. Of course. It would be her. He walked over to the cupboard and got himself a glass. He poured it full of coke. She scoffed.

"What?" He asked, kind of annoyed that she was acknowledging him at all. She was freaked, shouldn't she act as though he didn't exist?

"Coke at mid-night? That'll keep you up all night." He shrugged and brought out left over pizza. She rolled her eyes.

"Real healthy Der." She said. He shrugged again. He warmed up his pizza, grabbed his coke, and left her standing alone in the kitchen. 'Well that was easier then I thought.' He thought to himself. The next morning he and George woke up and went to rent a U-haul to get all of Derek's stuff. Hockey season was starting up again and Derek needed all of his stuff anyways. They knocked on the door and Leslie opened it with a smile on her face.

"Morning Les." Derek said in a yawn. She laughed quietly. Derek, never the morning person she was.

"Morning Derek, George. How are you?" She asked them. Derek simply nodded, his eyes closed sleepily. She laughed again.

"Fine and you?" George said.

"I'm good, I didn't get much sleep last night though." Derek's eyes opened at that.

"How are you so awake then?" He asked. She gestured to her cup.

"Coffee a girl's best friend." She said with a smirk on her face. He stepped into the house and went straight for the coffee. Thank goodness she still had some left.

"So where are we starting first?" George asked after bringing box after box in. Derek looked around the kitchen.

"Well, I don't think I have much in here." He said looking at Leslie for any objection. She nodded.

"Why don't we just start in the bedroom?" She said. He nodded and the three walked in and began getting out his clothes and various hockey gear that was lying around. Things went on like this for two hours and before he knew it he was all packed up. Leslie walked them out to the truck.

"Well...I guess this is it." She said quietly. George said a quiet good-bye and got in the truck to give them some privacy, they had been married for two years after all. Derek wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Remember, no good-byes," He said. "Good-byes mean we'll never see each other. Why don't we say see you later." He said. He pulled back and noticed tears brimming her eyes. He rubbed them away with his thumbs.

"Just know that I do love you, it just wasn't meant for us." He whispered quietly. "And when it comes time for you to meet someone and you want to get married, I better be seeing an invitation in my mail box." She giggled at that and hugged him one more time before allowing him to leave. When he got home everyone was sitting in the living room. They all helped George and Derek unload all of his things. Everyone had things they had to do that night though. George and Nora had a date night, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were going to a movie. This meant Derek and Casey were going to be left alone in the house. Yes, that's right by themselves. Derek didn't know if he should just go kill himself now, because most likely Casey would act soon. He sighed and decided it was about time he surfaced from his room. He didn't know what being alone with Casey was going to be like, but he sincerely hoped she would not kill him for what had been said.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, I decided to make Leslie want to stay in touch with Derek because I hate having to continue writing mean stuff for one person constantly. So anyways please review!(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews(: keep 'em comin! haha anyways on to chapter ten please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Derek walked downstairs and seen that Casey wasn't in the living room. He walked into the kitchen, empty. 'Where is she?' He thought. He decided to go look in her room, not there either. He decided to check the back yard. 'Ding ding, ding we have a winner.' He thought when he seen her laying in the hammock under the moonlight. He walked over and grabbed one of the patio chairs and sat it next to her. He looked up at the stars then back at her.

"Casey what are you thinking?" He asked, studying her face. She avoided his eyes.

"Nothing, my mind is completely clear of all thoughts." She said, sounding quite peaceful to him.

"I meant about what I said. I didn't mean to weird you out or anything, which I'm afraid I have." He whispered. She sat up in the hammock and looked at him, her eyes piercing.

"Derek, I'm not freaked out. I'm just getting over a traumatizing situation so it's going to take me quite a bit of time to get comfortable around guys again. It's nothing to do with the fact that we're step-siblings." He nodded, he felt two different emotions. Disappointment and relief. He was relieved he hadn't scared her off, but he was ready to be with her.

"So the first trial is tomorrow." Derek said, changing the subject. She nodded.

"Yeah, I don't testify until Tuesday though." He smirked.

"Lucky, I have to go tomorrow. You know me and public speaking." He chuckled quietly but noticed she had a serious look on her face.

"Just remember you're doing it for me." She said. She stood and walked back into the house. For the rest of the night he wrote, and re-wrote things he wanted to include in tomorrow's trial. He hoped the prosecutor was a smart one, one that would make sure Truman rotted in prison for what he did. That night he didn't sleep at all. That would make tomorrow even more of a nightmare.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Derek, wake up?" Derek sat up and rubbed his eyes. Lizzie was standing in his doorway.

"Breakfast is on the table." He nodded. He looked at her and seen she was all dressed up.

"Ya look nice Liz." She smiled.

"Thanks." He went to go get a shower and got dressed in black slacks and a button down dress shirt with a tie. He walked downstairs to find everyone already at the table.

"Morning Derek." Nora said giving him a smile. He returned the favor and sat down and began eating. Once they were all finished they headed to the court house. Derek waited outside the restroom and listened to Casey basically puke her guts out and Lizzie telling her everything would be alright and that she needed to calm down. About ten minutes later, both girls appeared. Derek grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to Casey.

"Gum?" He said with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes, but took some anyways. He noticed that she had gained her weight back, which was a relief. It had also brought back the color to her skin. She wasn't see-through looking. They joined the family and walked into the courtroom together.

"All rise." A bailiff called, his voice filling the entire room. Everyone stood and watched as the judge walked over and sat down.

"You may be seated." The judge said. Mr. Wilken, Casey's lawyer stood.

"Mr. Wilken, please call your first witness."

"We call Derek Venturi to the stand." Derek walked and sat down and did the pledge of truth. Mr. Wilken turned toward him.

"Derek, since this is not a big case, like a murder or something along those lines, we're going to make this go rather quick."

"Okay." Derek said, almost feeling relieved.

"Truman French failed his lie detector test is that correct?"

"Yes." It went on like that for about ten minutes, in a way real important questions for Casey. Everyone thought the questions he asked were pointless. Once Dennis, George, and Nora had finished their testimonies everyone decided it was time for lunch. When they got home they all sat on the couch feeling as though they just got home from a funeral, thank goodness their situation had not come to that. Casey went to bed feeling extremely nervous about getting up in front of Truman.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving Today! Next chapter should be up soon, please review!(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope everyone has had a good Thanksgiving weekend so far! I have a feeling that I soon will not be able to update much, because of finals, but over Christmas break you better believe that there will be many chapters up! haha so anyways please enjoy and review(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

That morning Casey woke up feeling extremely nervous. Derek made Lizzie and Edwin ride with George and Nora on purpose. He wanted to help calm Casey down on the ride to the court house.

"Case, if you get up there, then the jury will fall in love with you quickly. For some reason people do that with victims of horrible crimes. So just be yourself and tell your story." He said before they were to walk into the room.

"Casey, Derek." They turned to where the voice was coming from and seen Leslie walking towards them.

"Hey Leslie." They both said together. She came and hugged Casey close.

"I know you can do this. He's a jerk and he needs to suffer." Leslie said. She talked with them for a few minutes and hugged them both again before going in and getting a seat. After the usual things, Casey got called to the stand.

"Ms. Mcdonald." Truman's lawyer had an unnerving vibe radiating off of him. Derek wished he could just get up there and punch him in the face. That's how annoying he was.

"Yes." Casey said, she sounded very confident, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

"When did you get abducted?" He asked.

"October third." She said. He nodded, looking at a file.

"And when were you found?"

"November tenth." He nodded again.

"So what all happened while you were 'missing'?" He asked. Derek noticed Casey's eyes were filling with tears. He smiled at her when he thought she was looking at him, but she was looking at the person behind him. Vicky. Vicky mouthed 'You can do this Casey.' To her cousin. Casey smiled then, before turning back to Truman's lawyer.

"Truman raped me, everyday. Sometimes he did it three to four times a day. It was only when he could get away from his fiancé." The lawyer looked at Truman before turning back to Casey.

"Ms. Mcdonald, I don't think you understood what he was doing. Mr. French, said that he was simply making love to a beautiful girl that he cared deeply about." He said, trying to sound sincere, but sounding fake. It was as if you could tell that the lawyer even knew Truman was guilty.

"Well, then why did he take me?" She snapped suddenly.

"Although I'm not the questione I'm the questioner. Truman said he had to, to keep his engagement. He had to hide you away and come visit you when possible. This man loves this woman. He didn't not abduct her. He simply did it so they could be together." Casey's tears fell freely now.

"NO!" She yelled while standing up. "He beat me everyday."

"He said in the stomach, so you would not have a child." She shook her head.

"No, that man is a freaking murderer did you know that? Yeah, he told me he killed his last girlfriend. Remember the case about Claudia Simmons? Yeah he did that. He did well to hide that fact though. Then he told me he was going to kill Vicky, that woman over there, his fiancé. The woman he was supposed to be in love with. Then he said after he did that he was going to kill me. So no, Truman French is not innocent. He is a liar, rapist, cheater, murderer, and everything else that adds up to evil. He should rot in prison because of all the horrifying things he has done. I hate you Truman, because of you it's going to take me a long time to fall in love. Because of you, I lost my virginity in a horrible way, not to someone I love, but to someone I hate with a burning passion. Because you hit me so much, I might not be able to have kids. Did you also know that because you didn't feed me that you had screwed up the insides of my body? You ruined, freaking ruined my life Truman. How could you? You have done things that are not human. You have done things that...I don't even know how to describe you. At all. Did you not think things through before you ruined my life?" She yelled the last part.

She was crying so much she could barely talk. Derek pushed past the bailiff and rushed to Casey. He grabbed her by the shoulders and took her out of the room. She collapsed to the floor where he held her while she cried and cried. At that moment the jury came out then, they looked at the broken girl on the floor, before being led to the room where they would decide Truman's fate. The courtroom was full of talking. People were completely shocked by her outburst. George and Nora looked at Truman, and for the first time, he looked scared. After about an hour of Casey calming down and getting herself together they went back into the courtroom to wait for the verdict. When it got to the two hour mark they were allowed to walk around and take a break. After about fifteen minutes after the two hour mark, Casey's lawyer, Mr. Wilken, walked up to them.

"They've reached a verdict." He said seriously. No one spoke. They simply followed behind him in a line. Everyone in the lobby watched. There wasn't one person in the city that didn't know about this case.

"All rise." Everyone rose and waited for the judge and the jury to be seated.

"Has the jury reached an agreement on the verdict?" The judge asked. The main person in the jury stood.

"We have your honor. On the account of abduction, we the jury find Truman French, guilty. On the account of rape, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the last account of abuse, we find the defendant guilty." The judge nodded. Casey sighed in relief and Derek grabbed her hand. She smiled and was bombarded with hugs.

"Now, since, we have gotten some new information involving the murder of miss Claudia Simmons. We are going to open that case back up. The sentencing for the accounts against you today, will be held tomorrow at ten in the morning." The judge said, looking directly at Truman. Everyone stood then, getting ready to leave. Casey got out of her chair and was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see Truman. Derek grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him.

"Just be warned, I meant what I said. If I can't have you, no one can." He said with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Get him out of here." The judge said in an obviously angry tone. Two bailiffs came and grabbed him and drug him out of the room. Derek hugged Casey close.

"Case, I am so proud of you." He whispered. She smiled and then pulled out of the hug to hug George and Nora.

"We are so proud of you honey. Both of you." She said turning to face her eldest step-son. She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, for being there for her." She whispered so Casey wouldn't hear. He smiled and then Vicky, Leslie, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti joined them. Casey was talking to Leslie and Vicky. Derek was glad she set aside her differences with her cousin.

"Well, does anyone want to come over to our place for a celebration dinner?" George asked. Everyone agreed. When they got there Derek called Sam and invited him over while Casey called Sheldon and Emily to come over. When they arrived everyone was in full celebration mode.

"Sam, why don't you go talk to the ex-wife over there?" Derek said nodding towards Leslie. Sam's eyes widened.

"Dude, that is your freaking ex-wife. I'm not going there." Derek sighed.

"Sam, she told me after the trial today, that she kind of fell out of love with me too. So it's okay. She's probably ready to move on too." Sam sighed.

"No, not going to happen."

"Dude if you don't get your ass over there I will freaking drag it." He said staring his best friend down. Sam rolled his eyes.

"No." He said, standing his ground. Derek shrugged. He disappeared into the crowd of people and was back in a few minutes with Leslie's arm in his hand.

"Leslie, Sam. Sam, Leslie. Now you've met, mingle. Okay? When I look over here in ten minutes I better see some chit and some chat. Got it?" Both nodded, not wanting to experience the wrath of Derek Venturi. Once he left, both laughed.

"He's something alright." Leslie said. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know how I put up with him all those years. When Casey came around he got even crazier, always having to pick a fight or prank her." He said in a chuckle. She started laughing when he busted into his 'Famous Derek Venturi' stories. Derek smiled when he seen Leslie laughing. He waited about ten minutes and decided to see what was so funny.

"So what's going on?" He said leaning against the wall.

"Oh nothing. Sam's just telling me some stories, about your friendship." She said sharing a knowing look with Sam.

"Yeah, we had some good times." Derek said nodding. Leslie smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did Derekia." She said. His eyes went wide.

"Ah Sam. I swear I will kill you in your sleep one day if you don't stop telling people that story." He laughed anyways and went to find Casey, leaving the two to blossom into a friendship.

"Case, having fun?" He asked sitting beside her on the couch. She smiled.

"I am actually. I just wish the party had happened on better terms. Like Marti's graduation, or Edwin and Lizzie's college graduation. Even though those haven't happened yet." She said laughing. He laughed with her.

"Well, I'm just glad after tomorrow all of this will be behind us." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." She said quietly. They stayed like that for a little while longer before going back to the party. Now maybe Casey would learn that Derek is different then Truman, and maybe she could fall in love with him. He could only hope.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed! Review(: **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: So thank you for the reviews last chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed. Please enjoy this chapter and review(: **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

The next morning the family got all dressed up and drove to the courtroom together. When they got there, Emily and Sheldon, Leslie, Vicky, and Sam were all waiting. Derek had a smirk on his face when he seen Leslie sit next to Sam.

"What's up with those two?" Casey asked moving her head to get a better look. Derek leaned back.

"Oh nothing." He said in a voice that she could easily tell he was up to something.

"All rise." The bailiff called. The judge walked in.

"You may be seated." He said.

"So. What a week this has been. Shall we get to it?" He asked. Casey seen Derek nod his head and she smiled at him.

"Okay, well Truman for the crimes you have committed against Casey you get up to five years in prison." Derek sighed. Even though he didn't murder Casey, he still wished he wouldn't get out of prison. Truman and his lawyer grinned at each other as if to say 'Not to bad.'

"But, we have gone back and re-looked over the Claudia Simmmons case and we have found that you did commit the crime, and we even had a tip from someone who says he was there when it happened, but he didn't know you had killed her since you took her into another area of the building. You may come in now." The judge called loudly. Everyone turned to see the mystery guest.

"Max." Casey said. He came in and sat down behind Truman.

"He's got something wrong in his head judge, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Truman tried desperately. Max sighed.

"Truman seriously? Cut the crap, we both know what you did." He said, sounding angry.

"Truman French, for the murder of Claudia Simmons I sentence you to prison in life." Truman's eyes widened. Derek wished he had his camera to take a picture of the look of horror in his face. They took Truman away and Casey and her family were about to face the many reporters standing outside the building.

"Casey, Casey!" They heard in every direction.

"Hey, why don't you guys back off?" Derek said. Casey put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, I can handle it." She said. All the reporters got quiet when one started asking.

"Casey, what did you feel like when the verdict and sentencing were read?"

"I felt relieved. I felt like I could finally breathe again."

"So what's next for you?" Another woman asked.

"I think I'm going to focus on helping my patients and spending most of the time I have, with my family." She said. Derek had kind of zoned out, but he felt someone hold his hand. He looked down and his eyes went up the arm to see Casey smiling at him. He returned it and the reporters made room for them to go out to their cars.

"Who wants to come back to our place for breakfast?" Everyone answered yes so George and Nora got in the cars right away to get home and start cooking up food for everyone.

"Leslie, you go wait in the car. I'm going to talk to D for a minute." Derek turned when he heard that.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Do not tell me Leslie spent the night after only knowing you for a few hours?" He said in a voice, Casey rolled her eyes. To her, it sounded like he was hoping that had happened.

"No...Derek." Sam said in a laugh. "We exchanged numbers, and I asked her if she wanted to ride with me to the courthouse."

"Oh...I see." Derek said with the famous Derek smirk on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Casey.

"I'm proud of you Case." He said pulling her into a hug. She smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you." She said. Vicky had already left to go to George and Nora's so Sam did too. Derek sat on the steps. Casey noticed this and sat beside him.

"What's up?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"I'm so glad this is over. I love you Space Case." She smiled. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

"I love you too Derek." His eyes widened and she giggled at the look on his face.

"Really? I mean if you're not ready we can wait to be a couple. I'm not going to rush you what so ever, I promise Case." He said, even though he was extremely happy she said it back, he didn't want to rush her.

"Derek, I did a lot of thinking and I've realized that I've loved you for a really long time. Not seeing you kind of placed it far in my mind so I didn't think about it, but being reunited with you after four and a half years has brought it back to surface. So yes I want a relationship." She said smiling. He laughed.

"Case you know I don't understand when you start speaking your psychologist language. English please." He said, joking with her.

"In simple words, I love you and I would like for us to be a couple." He kissed her once more before standing.

"I guess we better get going." He said extending a hand and pulling her up. They got into his car and drove home. Everyone 'awwwwed' when they seen the two walk in holding hands. Casey blushed but Derek just grinned. They all sat down to breakfast. Everyone went home for awhile, but George and Nora invited them all over again for dinner.

-THAT NIGHT-

Derek, couldn't find Casey again. "Ed have you seen Case?" He asked, when he found his brother.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since dinner."

"Thanks." Derek said in a sarcastic tone. He poked his head into Lizzie's room to find her and Marti talking about boys at Marti's high school and Lizzie's college.

"Hold the boy talk for five seconds and tell me where Case is." Derek said, attempting to sound dangerous. Lizzie and Marti were put into a fit of laughter.

"She's outside." Lizzie said once she had regained breathing normally.

"Thanks!" He called running downstairs and out the back door.

"I've been looking all over the place for you." He said. She looked over from the hammock and smiled. She pulled her blanket and scooted over so he could join her. She got her glass from the side table.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked. He smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"Case it is almost December and you still come out here?" He laughed. She nodded.

"At my house I have a hot tub so I sit out a lot in the winter and look out at the stars." She sighed after saying that.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he cuddled up to her for warmth. She looked back up at the sky lit with stars and the moon.

"I guess on Monday it's back to reality. I have to go to my own home now. I have to start seeing my patients again." She said.

"What's wrong with that? I thought you couldn't wait to see them?" He said. She nodded.

"I am, but things change."

"Like what?"

"We became a couple." She stated, sounding as though it should have been obvious to him.

"Well, we'll see each other still. Now that I'm back at home, I'm sure we'll see each other a lot." He told her reassuringly. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so."

"So, Case what do you want for Christmas?" He asked. She smiled.

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know." He laughed. They fell asleep out there and George came out when he and Nora were about to go to bed.

"Derek, Case. Wake up." He said, gently shaking Derek's shoulder. Derek jumped up real fast causing Casey to flip out of the hammock and land on the snow-covered ground. She spit out snow.

"When did it freakin snow? We've been out here all night. I would have noticed." She said. George laughed.

"Casey, dear. You fell asleep." He said, acting as though he was talking to a five year old. She laughed as Derek helped her up.

"Oh well I love the snow." She said sighing happily. Derek smiled at her.

"Well, good-night. Shut off all the lights when you get in."

"Will do dad." Derek called after him. They walked in slowly and shut off all the kitchen lights. They then did the same for the living room. They walked up and stopped at Casey's door.

"Good -night Case." He said hugging her.

"Night Derek." He didn't know whether he should kiss her, but he did anyways and was glad to see she kissed him back.

"Get a room." Lizzie said walking out of the bathroom. They both laughed and retreated to their own room for the night.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, all of the drama is over. There's probably not going to be a whole lot left to write, so this story might be ending soon, but it's going to have a very cute ending!(: haha**

**please review(: **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here is the last chapter of This Could Be Love(: happy and sad that it's over, I really enjoyed writing Life With Derek so I'm sure there will be more about them from me in the future(: Thank you to Leaf26, bubbles237, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Tomboy22, Morgan, nmlovegoodx1, Butterfly Queen 123456, and Mustangchik2007 for being my wonderful and lovely reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to all of you of course! hah so everyone please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Come on people, we have been through this. I own nothing. Except the plot...and my dream of them becoming a couple...which probably won't happen so that's what this wonderful website is for, right? hahah **

3 years later

Derek had just gotten finished feeding his one year old daughter when he heard Casey call for him.

"Yeah, just a sec Case." He called back. He picked Melissa Lee out of her high chair, cleaned her up, and walked into the living room to see Casey standing in the middle of the living room with a grin on her face.

"I didn't even hear you pull up." He said kissing his wife of two and a half years on the cheek.

"Oh. So I have some big news." She said, calmly. She was actually shocked by how calm she was being with this big news. She sat down and motioned him to join her. He sat Melissa in her play pen and sat beside Casey. She pulled out a sack from somewhere, Derek hadn't been paying attention. He noticed it was a Build-A-Bear. He had a smirk on his face when she looked up at him.

"You bought me a Build-A-Bear?" He asked, wondering what the motive in that situation had been. She smiled and nodded.

"Press it's hand." She said. He did as he was told and Casey's voice came out of it.

"We're having twins!" The voice said excitedly. It took him about five seconds to register that, and then he was yelling excitedly and spinning his wife around the room, before setting her down and giving her a passionate kiss.

"I am so happy, we're gonna have twins!" He said happily again.

"Let's go tell our parents!" She said. They loaded up Melissa Lee and soon were at their parents' home.

"Twins!" George and Nora yelled out as soon as Casey spilled the news. George hugged Casey while Nora hugged Derek, then they switched. Then, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti got their turns at hugs.

"This is so wonderful. I'm so happy for both of you." Nora said smiling at her kids.

Casey couldn't be happier, her life had gone from a tragedy to a fairytale in a small amount of time, and that was all because of Derek. If he hadn't saved her from Truman, she honestly didn't know where she would be. And Truman you ask? Well let's just say he has a long life of sitting in a small room with bars and a window smaller then his head.

**A/n: Sorry it's a little short, I'm not to good with last chapters. haha oh well, hope you all enjoyed this story(: **


End file.
